


长空平静如风

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Relationships: Cornelia/Publius Licinius Crassus, Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus/Cornelia
Kudos: 3





	长空平静如风

柯内莉亚再次醒来的时候已经是清晨了，意大利爽朗的秋风如期光临了城郊，所到之处染出一片眩目的橙红。远处的大道上，行人们正无忧无虑地漫步着，路旁的小果林里则充斥着孩童们的打闹。

她仔细想想，这是第二年了，从那个双眼如鹰一般矍铄的男人以他从未流露过的极哀痛的神情，将镌刻着“格奈乌斯·庞培”的图章戒指交回她手里时，已经是第二年了。那一天的日光出奇的烈，侍女们站在她身后控制不住地颤抖着，所有人都以为她一瞬间就要失去意识，可是她没有。

那时她的嘴角的弧度十分平和，只是眼眶深处难以止息地发疼发热。有几滴泪水怯懦地从她的眸里逃了出来，落在尤利乌斯·恺撒的手心正中。她感到自己的身体在坍缩，灵魂在解构，可是她一句话也没有说。

那时在她面前，恺撒甚至都忘了玩他最擅长的文字游戏，甚至没有宣扬他引以为豪的所谓“恩慈”。他只是在凝视她片刻之后，把头转到了一边去，不让任何人看清他的表情。

直到她乘着喧嚣马车，终于回到罗马城的时候，看见她的所有人，也都极力在她面前掩饰着自己的表情。

她很清楚这些人们共同隐藏着的是什么。而且每次想起来，都陡然令她感到窒息般的痛楚。

第二次着身黑袍，第二次卸掉珠宝，每个动作都好像是在重复昨天，每次开口都仿佛是在重道誓言。心碎的时间太长太长，甚至都容不得黯然神伤。

然而，假使她冷血无情，这些事情本该只是被报以惨淡一笑。

分明她只有二十五岁，但是失去挚爱的悲剧已经在她的身上重演了两遍。不是背负着两个悲剧的人——而是将悲剧承受了两次的人。庞培在她眼前倒下的那一刹，即将靠岸的船仓促地撞上了埃及海港上温和的水浪。整个天空、大地和人间都在颤抖，草木在摧折，神祇在哀鸣，屹立了数百年的共和国的石柱就在顷刻之间崩塌。

普布留斯·李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯离开她的那天，也只留下了这样一个单薄的背影。为了出征，少年刚刚请人细致地修剪了自己漂亮的金发，柯内莉亚把它们之中的一缕装进匣子里，放在她最宝贝的摆放各式乐器的台子上。平时小克拉苏最爱听她弹琴，他完美地继承了他的父亲对于艺术所保有的天生的灵感。然而即使当不和谐的声调意外响起时，他也不会像这城里大多数的贵族青年一般装模作样地修正，而是向有些窘迫的她微微点头，仿佛在示意这琴曲别有韵味。每天的黄昏，他都会准时回到家里，同时几乎不忍心弄出一点噪音，只是默默地守在二楼的房门口，安静地凝视她对着新借来的几何题目全神贯注地演算。那时候，没有人不会承认她与他是天作之合，是残忍的命运难得开恩给予人世的瑰宝。

或许是命中注定的噩兆，又或许只是灾难发生之后悲哀的假想——柯内莉亚总会想起自己在听到普布留斯低垂着目光对她说父亲固执地决定要去帕提亚远征的那一瞬间，意识最深处就好像奏起了一曲安德洛玛刻的悲歌——亦或又只是歌队无力而戚哀的咏唱——说实话，这类事情她记不太得了。她只记得那一晚的普布留斯就像个刚出世的孩童似的把身体依附在她的肩上，双手搭着她的后背，唇瓣轻柔地贴着她的脖颈；直到她把自己写字台上层层叠叠的演算纸尽数推开，两人才终于忘却世间所有地吻在了一起。

短暂的相识与灵魂瞬间的契合比起来简直微不足道，一向不乐意受人摆布的柯内莉亚在接到婚约时，心里装着的只有懊丧；然而与她同样年轻、健康、散发着神赐般的光芒的普布留斯·克拉苏，比起人们口中枷锁般的“丈夫”却更像一个令她相见恨晚的好友。她可以与他久久地讨论柏拉图与欧几里得，亦或这个脏污的时代之中人类的罪孽与懦弱。普布留斯也会笑着和她讲自己原来家里的趣事，父亲房间里磨平了也不曾换过的桌角，或者那件逼迫希腊哲学教师交回来的简陋外袍。诸如此类的时光，她本以为在所有战争都尘埃落定之后会永久延续下去。

但是果然，命运施舍的幸福，都不过是刻意的玩笑。收到罗马军队惨败消息的那个死寂死寂深夜里，她没有昏倒，没有惊惶，只是把自己锁在房间里辗转反侧，感觉胸中仿佛有一团烈火在熊熊燃烧，喉咙与泪水都被烤干了，最后她抱着那把里拉琴蜷缩在了墙角。她只是盼望着自己的爱人哪怕能有一丝生的希望……哪怕一丝也好，可是就连结实的琴弦，都被她的绝望扯断了。那个一直被她视若珍宝的盒子也依然保存着，她颤抖又粗暴地打开它，丝毫不觉自己的手指已经被边缘划伤——在正午的日光下熠熠闪光的金发依然没有变色，她从不曾料到这无心的玩笑会是普布留斯给她的最后一份纪念——然而，竟连这纪念都令她禁不住去希望，哪怕它是自己面对着对方的遗骸而剪下的，甚至事情也不至于沦落到如今这样。

仆人们慌忙地从她手中抢走了毒药。和她最亲密的女佣跪在她的身前紧抱着她，本想劝服她却忍不住自己先放声大哭了起来。那时柯内莉亚才终于体会到了泪水的重量，它们分明只是打在衣衫上，却把自己的身体也压垮了。那之后恺撒特地来探望过她，告诉她自己不惜代价也要为克拉苏父子在罗马城里办一场葬礼，可她当时除了淡淡地凝视着他之外又能做什么呢？——难道要狠下心告诉他，这样做根本没有任何意义么？

不出所料，恺撒虽然是第一个来问候的，但却仅仅来过这一次，此后除了继续听到关于他的丰功伟绩之外杳无音信。在守丧期中，柯内莉亚继续依靠演算几何分散心思，那些古怪的图形与曲线就是她最好的催眠剂，能让她暂时忘记自己身处悲哀的世间，故作心无旁骛地度过每个清晨、正午、黄昏，以及每个不眠之夜。日子不再以天计，而是哀鸣着渗透到每个时辰里，每一声仆人们的报时都是刺骨的提醒。至于那把断了弦的里拉琴，已被她早早地锁到了柜子的最深处，不再问津。

但也是从那时起，她开始重新认识那个此时被人们称为唯一能与恺撒在罗马的土地上并列的人。格奈乌斯·庞培在克拉苏父子身陨后给她写过几封满溢着关心的信，与此同时还会托仆人送来最合时宜的慰问品。这个在众多官员眼中总是显得极其高傲的人，却因为同样遭遇过丧偶的痛楚而能够与她感同身受。以至于每次柯内莉亚叫来文书打算给庞培回信时，都会因为沉重的共情而难以言语。分明尤利亚和她的年岁相差无几，高卢战争期间她们甚至还能常常见面。然而，那个无比期待着新生命的降临，总是面带诚挚的微笑的女孩最后却像夜空中的流星一般在倏忽之间消减，在人们心中狠狠划出了一道血似的烈焰。

那不是她该有的命运。普布留斯也一样，不是他得罪了看似无所不能的命运，而是他的命运配不上他至美的灵魂。

直到数月之后的一夜，她终于当面见到了庞培。这个在支持者们口中宛若亚历山大般光芒四射的人看见她时，竟露出了一抹孩童般的害羞的笑。他平静地和她做了一番自我介绍，细心地打听她的兴趣，说也奇怪，向来骄傲的马格努斯在倾听她的话语时总是显得格外认真。当晚餐接近尾声的时候，他温柔地凝视着柯内莉亚，润泽的唇上依然挂着单纯的笑容，眼睛微低，露出纤长而俊俏的睫毛。暖黄色的灯光照映着他轻轻伸出的掌心，不知是否是因为早就意识到它会极其温和，柯内莉亚没有经过多么繁复的思考，就把自己的手搭了上去。

成婚之后，格奈乌斯·庞培经常与她谈起克拉苏父子的事情。那时他的脸总是带着注目的红晕，以十分怀恋的语调讲述自己与克拉苏之间的事情，友谊、矛盾、信任、遗憾，一件又一件，然而陷在回忆中的他却丝毫不显苍老，反倒分外像个在沙滩上兴奋地捡拾着闪光的鹅卵石的小孩子。于是柯内莉亚也不再避讳与他分享自己与小克拉苏曾经的生活，甚至每每谈起庞培都会听得格外开心。

幸运的是，这段温柔的时光比她从前经历过的更久一些。但不幸的是，正是因为它更长久，所以在分别时才倍加难以割舍。

纵使在伟大的庞培由那卑鄙的白刃刺中之时，大地在颤抖，海浪在轰鸣，狂风在呼啸，她的耳边却空空落落。

她磕磕绊绊地冲上去，抱住了男人鲜血淋漓的身体，这副无数战争与混乱都无法催折之物，竟因为突如其来的背叛而破碎于广袤世界上毫不起眼的一隅角落。这种结局凭什么被人心安理得地接受——然而，她却连最后一点可怜的争抢也没能得胜。在一声挑衅的口哨之后，全副武装的埃及兵士们从掩体之后一拥而上，从她怀里把余温尚未散尽的格奈乌斯粗暴地夺走。

本被庞培用最后的气力掀起，用来遮掩惨象的托加袍在混乱之中滑落了，在拥挤之中柯内莉亚清楚地看见了那双未阖的眼眸，它纯净、温柔，即使满浸在血污之中也显得一尘不染，在它之中倒映着自己与自己身后的霞光——平稳、宁静、安详的血红色。

她知道后来发生的所有事。知道陷入狂怒的恺撒露出了他最凶险的敌人也未曾见过的恐怖而扭曲的眼瞳、知道向来缺失着某些本该属于人的情感的他在看到格奈乌斯的图章戒指的瞬间止不住痛哭失声，亦知道他雷厉风行地下令，专程请来了众多的人来给她护送回城。她微微颔首，礼貌地表达感谢，但同时也明白了哪些人自己再也不想见到。

在颠簸的马车上，她手里紧攥着庞培的戒指，全然不觉黄金的硬度给予她手指的疼痛。车窗外的云层草木也疾驰着，不过是向后——就仿佛，如此就可以回到过去一样。

马蹄声在她耳边奏响，夹杂着阿庇亚大道上沙石轻轻的颤动。这世界上鲜活的一切看起来都是这样繁荣且喧闹。可当她抬起头来，终于想要凝视天宇和命运时，极目所见之物，却是长空平静如风。


End file.
